Private
by Bleach Fox
Summary: They were rivals, in and out of school, enemies, opponents, and opposites, whatever you wanted to call it. But maybe, there was something else? All it took was one mistake and their seemingly simple relationship is thrown into chaos. What did they truly want from each other?
1. Chapter 1

Private:

- They were rivals, in and out of school, enemies, opponents, and opposites, whatever you wanted to call it. But maybe, there was something else? All it took was one mistake and their seemingly simple relationship is thrown into chaos. What did they truly want from each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing

Chapter 1:

"Ichigoo!" The orange head sighed and stopped at the shout of his name, turning to wait for Renji to catch up with him.

"What Renji?"

"We have our next class together."

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his face. "Great, what class is it?"

"History."

He sighed heavily and stopped to grab his books from his locker. "I hope you're going to be taking notes, I'm planning to sleep."

"When do I ever slack in lessons?" Renji asked him with mock offence.

"All the time." Shutting the locker with a grin, he turned and the grin instantly morphed into a scowl. Renji rolled his eyes, the only time Ichigo looked like that was when he saw someone he definitely hated. Only one person in the school could make him scowl that deeply.

"Hey Kurosaki! Are you and Abarai planning your next date? You're looking pretty close over there."

Ichigo snorted and secured his bag on his shoulder, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You wish Jaeggerjaques. You're just pissed because I won't give you a second glance."

Grimmjow grinned, pushing away from leaning against the wall to stand in front of Ichigo and look down at him. "Trust me when I say, if I wanted your ass, I would've had it by now."

The two stood watching each other quietly, the electrified atmosphere almost tangible. Finally, Ichigo scoffed and brushed past Grimmjow, purposefully nudging his shoulder. "Whatever you say blue. You coming Renji?"

Renji nodded and sighed in relief as they walked away; thankful the two hadn't started fighting in the hallway, as they so often did. They had never seen eye-to-eye on anything, even in pre-school they'd fought over the same toys, drinks, chairs, you name it and they fought for it. Renji couldn't count the amount of times one of them had to be taken to the nurse's office because of broken noses, black eyes and even once a broken wrist when it really got out of hand.

He glanced at Ichigo as the man walked ahead of him, muttering what he assumed was insults towards Grimmjow as he went. Noting Ichigo's hands were shaking slightly, Renji frowned, he didn't usually get so riled up over a simple conversation.

"Ichigo?"

He slowed down and sighed glancing at Renji quickly. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you respond to his comment?"

"What comment?"

Renji hesitated when Ichigo's voice sharpened slightly, knowing he was walking on thin ground. "When he said if he wanted you, he could have you. You didn't deny it."

"So?"

"Would you? I mean, if he tried it on with you... Would you go through with it?"

Ichigo stopped and turned around to glare at him. "Like hell I'd let that bastard touch me. I may be gay, but I'm not desperate."

Renji sighed in relief and slung an arm around Ichigo's shoulders with a grin. "That's good to know. If you told me that all these years you've actually had a secret crush on the guy, I would've freaked."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, elbowing Renji in the ribs so he removed his arm. "Trust me, there is nothing but hate between us."

Noting that Renji was satisfied with his answer, they entered the classroom and sat down quickly, already being a few minutes late but thankfully the teacher didn't question their arrival. Sitting down with a small sigh, Ichigo pulled out his books and slumped back in his seat to gaze unseeingly at the front.

He hadn't been completely honest with Renji earlier. Although he did hate Grimmjow, he did note their similarities, they probably would've been good friends if they could tolerate each other's presence, or maybe even more. Ichigo would admit to himself, but never aloud, that Grimmjow was a decent looking guy, ok maybe more than decent but still, he would never admit it. Tapping his pen absentmindedly, Ichigo didn't notice Renji glance at him in confusion as he continued staring blankly at the board.

_Maybe, if things had been different when we were younger, Grimmjow and I would've been friends, we do have a lot in common unfortunately. But what I said was true; I wouldn't let him touch me even if he was the last guy on earth… I think. _

Ichigo sat up straighter, his eyes widening in shock as the pen slipped from his hand.

_No way… I can't seriously consider that, can I? No, definitely not. I hate him, end of story. I definitely don't find him attractive in any way. God dammit Renji! This is your fault for mentioning it earlier! I don't want Grimmjow, no way in hell. _

"Ichigo?" Renji shook his arm gently as his friend looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, gripping the table hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "Ichigo snap out of it."

He started slightly and exhaled, slowly loosening his grip on the table and turning to look at Renji with wide eyes. "Yeah?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? You looked like you were going to start hyperventilating."

Ichigo shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry about it Renji, I'm fine."

"If you say so. Just try not to freak out in class, we were already late, we don't need any more attention."

"Only you would be worried about getting into trouble if I had a breakdown. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Renji rolled his eyes as Ichigo slumped forward, resting his head on the open book. "Pretty much, my dad will kill me if I get kept behind again this week."

"Your dad's a hard ass."

"At least mine isn't psychotic."

Ichigo snorted and closed his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep now. Wake me when class ends."

"Sure thing sleeping beauty."

…

Ichigo managed to get through the rest of the day without his revelation becoming known. A real achievement in his mind considering how confused he felt. It was one thing to discover he didn't exactly hate Grimmjow any more, it was a whole other level to think he held an attraction for him.

Dodging his father's flying kick, Ichigo shut the door with a sigh and stepped over him, not sparing him a second glance. "As usual dad, you won't get me." He ruffled Yuzu's head as she glanced out the kitchen and she squealed before pouting and fixing her hair.

"Ichi-nii!"

He chuckled and grinned at her. "Nice to see you too Yuzu." With a wave of his hand at Karin who snorted and returned to flicking TV channels, he headed upstairs. Dumping his bag on the floor he pulled out his phone when it beeped, a familiar set of numbers flashing across the screen. "Well shit."

He may not have saved the number, but he knew it well enough by now to know it was Grimmjow's. The man had never told him how he'd gotten his number and he'd never questioned it. Why Grimmjow insisted on texting him was beyond fathom for him, but he couldn't help but notice his stomach flutter as he opened the text.

_Hey Kurosaki you free later?_

He snorted, quickly sending a reply before sitting down with a groan to do his homework, since he wouldn't have the chance that night. _Yeah, why?_

Only waiting a few minutes for a reply, he smiled and picked up the phone. _Meet me at the Dojo around eight, we didn't get to finish our conversation earlier. _

_Wasn't much of a conversation if you ask me but whatever. See you later blue._

Throwing the phone on his bed to remove his distraction, he turned back to the paper in front of him and sighed. Two words, his name. They counted right? Only a hell of a lot more to go.

...

When the paper was finally done, Ichigo groaned in relief and dropped his pen. Standing up, he tucked it back into his bag before heading for a quick shower, if he had to meet Grimmjow, he'd rather be alert than half asleep. Pulling on clean clothes, he dodged Isshin again at the bottom of the stairs, kissing Yuzu's head quickly.

"See you later guys."

"Where are you going Ichi-nii?"

"My darling son?! Do you have a secret boyfriend I'm not aware of? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Isshin glomped him, slowly worming his way out of the hug. "No, I'm not going on a date. I've just got something to take care off. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

He left quickly before Isshin tried to stop him, shoving his hands in his pockets with a sigh as he headed towards the Dojo. For months now, he and Grimmjow had been meeting up in secret and sparring. It was a hell of a lot easier for him to fight with Grimmjow when they weren't stopped or interrupted like they were so often in school.

Stopping outside the Dojo, Ichigo unlocked the doors and went in, turning on the lights so he could set up the room. Lucky for him his uncle owned the place and had given him the spare set of keys, hell he was the one who suggested they use the Dojo to 'work on their issues'. Ichigo thought at the time Urahara was crazy, until he began to notice he could tolerate Grimmjow's presence at school after a few weeks.

Finishing setting up the mats, Ichigo went in the changing room, shedding his hoodie and jeans as he went before pulling on his shorts and tight top. Throwing his things into his locker, Ichigo headed back into the main room, pausing when he saw Grimmjow stood waiting for him. The man grinned and dropped his bag on the edge of the room, walking to the middle to wait for Ichigo to join him.

"How long you been waiting Kurosaki?"

Ichigo rolled his shoulders, joining him in the centre. "Only just got here myself blue. What took you so long?"

Grimmjow's grin turned predatory, switching Ichigo into offensive mode, just the sight of it made him wary. He knew from experience not to underestimate Grimmjow.

"So what did you need to finish about our conversation today?"

"Baby, seeing you is enough to get me riled up any day. We haven't met up in a while and I bet you're itching for a fight too."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the ridiculous pet name, he knew Grimmjow did it to throw him off but still, it was strange. "So why are we stood here talking?"

"My thoughts exactly."

He lunged forward and Ichigo quickly blocked the attack, dodging to the side as his own grin formed. Yeah he would admit it, he loved fighting and Grimmjow was the type of opponent he needed. Sharp enough to keep up with him and strong enough provide a challenge.

Swinging his leg around, Ichigo caught Grimmjow's side, making him stumble back slightly. "What's wrong Jaeggerjaques? You seem a bit slow tonight." Darting forward, he caught the man's arm and kicked his legs from under him, making them both crash to the floor. "You sure you came here to fight me?"

Whatever daze Grimmjow was in, he quickly snapped out of it and Ichigo suddenly found himself being pinned to the mats. "What were you saying Kurosaki? I'm the slow one around here?"

Ichigo scowled and attempted to get free, failing miserably and cursing himself mentally. He let his guard down, he knew Grimmjow was stronger than him and he'd played right into the bastards hands.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Now now, that's not very polite is it?" Grimmjow mockingly chided, pinning Ichigo's wrists above his head with one and using the other to tap the furious teens nose. "How about asking more nicely and I might do as asked?"

"Fuck you!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You get riled up so easily, it's quite funny."

"It's hard not to with your annoying ass around me!" Ichigo again attempted his plight for freedom, freezing when Grimmjow's free hand was suddenly on his hip. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Grimmjow frowned in confusion. "I thought that'd be obvious. I'm restraining you idiot."

Ichigo let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, hitting his head on the mats. _Calm down Ichigo, he's only stopping you moving, nothing else. Don't freak out, he's not doing anything to you. _

"What the hell are you doing? It looks like your attempting to meditate or some shit."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open so he could glare at Grimmjow. "I'm actually trying to think of a plan."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

Ichigo scoffed before sighing. "Are you gunna let me go or not?"

"Not until you ask nicely and admit defeat."

"Never."

Grimmjow shrugged, his trademark smirk in full bloom. "Well I've got all night, don't know about you."

"I fucking hate you!"

"Yeah I love you too princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I'm back at college now so it will take longer to write and update.

Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow, his mind working overtime to figure out how to get free. Surprisingly enough, he came up with nothing. With a sigh, he tried again to wriggle free, growling when Grimmjow's hand slipped under his shirt to press on his stomach.

"What the hell Jaeggerjaques?!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Ichigo's voice went up an octave, sensing his discomfort. "What's wrong? You nervous about something?"

"Get your hand away before I break it off!" Ichigo struggled fruitlessly in Grimmjow's grip, getting more worked up by the second. "I swear to god I'm gunna beat the shit out of you if you don't let me go right now!"

Grimmjow snorted and let go of the distressed teen, moving to rock back on his heels. "Calm yourself down, it's not like I aint touched you before."

"Touched?! That was far more than touching! That was fucking caressing!" Ichigo scooted backwards, sighing in relief when is back hit one of the support beams and some distance was put between them. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one freaking out. You think that was caressing?" He stood up and walked over to Ichigo before crouching down in front of him. With a slight frown, he reached out and cradled Ichigo's face in his hands, running his thumbs across his cheeks. "There you go, now you can get pissy about me 'caressing' you."

Ichigo couldn't find any words to respond at the affectionate gesture. His heart fluttered wildly against his ribcage and he was having a hard time trying to explain his reaction to himself, let alone to Grimmjow who was watching him with a weird look in his eyes. He grasped the older teen's wrists tightly, refusing to let go when Grimmjow went to pull away.

"Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?" He asked breathlessly, not sure what the hell he was doing but went with the flow despite himself.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't respond with words since his mouth wouldn't open and even if it could, he didn't know what he would say. Acting on something he'd never felt before, he let go of Grimmjow's wrists and grabbed his collar, forcefully pulling their faces together and pressing his lips to the ones mere millimetres in front of him.

Ok, he would admit it; the kiss was nice, maybe more than nice. Ichigo pulled away the moment he'd realised what he'd done, intent on apologising and attempting to survive what he was sure would be Grimmjow's furious outburst.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He covered his mouth and went to move away, only to be stopped by Grimmjow grasping his shoulders. He turned to look at him and smiled nervously. "How about we forget that just happened and you let me go?"

Grimmjow made an indistinguishable noise, something in between a growl and snarl that had Ichigo instantly pushing on his chest. Before he could react, a hand was at the back of his head, pulling him back and he felt Grimmjow's lips crash against his own.

Unlike before, Ichigo felt an unmistakable need in the kiss; drawing him closer to match it with his own and he pressed his body as close as possible to Grimmjow's. Ichigo couldn't help it, when Grimmjow's hand slipped in his shorts to grasp his ass, he moaned and started rocking his hips. If it was any other situation, he would've been thorough embarrassed by what was happening, but at that moment, he couldn't care less.

Suddenly, the pieces clicked together in his mind and Ichigo froze. He was kissing Grimmjow. Grimmjow, someone he supposedly hated. So why the hell was he making out with him like there was no tomorrow?! Pulling away, Ichigo broke out of Grimmjow's hold and crawled backwards quickly, his eyes never leaving the confused blue ones watching him.

When the man made a move towards him, Ichigo stumbled to his feet and shook his head slightly. His rabbit in the headlights effect shattered and his panic escalated. Not knowing what else to do, he ran.

"Ichigo!"

It wasn't until Ichigo got home and stopped outside the clinic door that he realised Grimmjow had used his first name, something he'd never done before. And he didn't lock up before leaving, his uncle was going to kill him. But on a more serious note, what that hell was he thinking?

Opening the door, Ichigo quietly slipped in and breathed a sigh of relief to find the house was dark. If his family was up and saw him in his current condition, they'd ask questions he definitely didn't have answers to. Stealthily making his way to his room, Ichigo laid down on the bed and groaned, rubbing his face.

_What the hell just happened? I must be dreaming, that's it. No way any of this is real. Me and Grimmjow? Never, never in a million years and beyond that. Even the thought it ridiculous. Fuck that kiss... The way he touched me... No-one's made me feel like that before. _

He sat up and shook his head. "Stop it Ichigo, you sound like a school girl. It was a mistake and it will never, _ever_ happen again." With a sigh he got up to change into his pyjamas, knowing he was in for a rough night when he got into bed. "Stupid Grimmjow, messing with my head..."

Ichigo was beyond pissed when he woke up the next morning and couldn't find his phone, realising that he'd left it at the Dojo. With an aggravated sigh, he got up and went to shower quickly. He managed to startle his family when he finally went downstairs, slamming the front door shut without a word to any of them.

"Well what's wrong with Ichigo?"

"My poor darling son! He must be in some trouble and is protecting his family!"

Karin snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I think he's in a mood, again."

...

When Ichigo got to the dojo, he let himself in since the place was still unlocked. At least now his uncle was there. With a sigh he went to find him, intent on apologising for leaving the place unlocked the night before. Spotting sight of the man who indicated at his office before going in. Ichigo reluctantly followed and shut the door behind him.

"Uncle Kisuke..."

The man looked at him with a grin. "What's wrong Ichigo, you sound like you've done something."

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "I left the place unlocked last night, aren't you mad? Isn't that why you want to speak to me in your office?"

Urahara chuckled and picked up a folded piece of paper from the table, holding it out for Ichigo to take. "Everything was locked up when I got here this morning. There was this taped to the door, it has your name on it."

Ichigo took the paper hesitantly. "Thanks." His uncle stood to leave, patting his shoulder as he went before leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo looked down at the paper and sighed heavily, slowly opening it.

_'We need to talk about last night, even if you don't want to. To make sure you actually will, I've taken your phone too when I got the keys. If you want it back, come talk to me. - Grimmjow'_

Ichigo groaned and dropped the note on the table, rubbing his face roughly. "Fucking great." Quickly making his way to the locker room, he opened his, hoping beyond all doubt his phone was still there. No such luck and he growled, slamming the door shut. "I'm going to kill him."

He left the Dojo and walked down the street, frowning in thought. _Why the hell does Grimmjow want to talk to me? What could he possibly have to say? I don't even know how to find him; I don't know where he lives. _

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo stopped and turned, watching quietly as Nnoitra Gilga, one of Grimmjow's friends, ran over. "What do you want?"

The taller teen shook his head and sighed. "Why Grimmjow has taken an interest in you I don't know, but he wants to meet up with you."

"Where?"

He jerked his thumb behind him. "The park back there, about five minutes."

Ichigo frowned sceptically and folded his arms. "If he's there, why did he send you? He could've easily come himself."

Nnoitra shrugged. "Beats me. Better hurry your ass over there before he leaves." With that, he walked around Ichigo and left, leaving the smaller teen to growl in frustration before heading in the opposite direction as indicated.

As told, five minutes later he happened across a small park and headed over with a small sigh. Catching sight of Grimmjow sat on a bench, he slowly approached him and sat down. "Can I have my phone now?" Holding out his hand expectantly, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a bored expression, even if he was anything but calm on the inside.

Grimmjow grinned and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out Ichigo's phone to hand it over. "There you go."

"Thanks." Ichigo made a move to stand up and leave, since he had no intentions to talk. He was halted when Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back.

"The condition on getting your phone was that we talked."

Ichigo turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"How about last night? Sounds like a good starting point to me."

He snorted and jerked his arm free, settling back with a huff since he knew Grimmjow wouldn't let him go. "What's there to say? We kissed, it was a mistake and it won't happen again. End of story."

"Says the one who started it."

"Could you be more childish? Yes, I may have kissed you first. Doesn't change the fact that it shouldn't have happened."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and lent forward, resting his hand behind Ichigo. "Are you sure about that?"

Ichigo gulped but found he couldn't back away. "This is wrong."

"Then why does it feel so good?"

Before Ichigo could respond, he moved to cup the back of his neck and bent down to kiss him. Ichigo stiffened initially, slowly melting into the kiss when Grimmjow's other hand touched his face, lifting his head to deepen the kiss. They broke apart quickly when someone cleared their throat and Ichigo hid his face in embarrassment.

Grimmjow turned to find the park warden stood watching them, his face set with stern dissaproval. "Yes?"

"Could you kindly keep your contact to a minimum. You might make people uncomfortable."

"Of course, sorry for the inconvenience." Grimmjow smiled charmingly, sighing when the man finally left before pulling away to eye Ichigo's blushing face. "You ok?"

Ichigo pushed away from him and scooted to the edge of the bench, folding his arms over him chest. "We shouldn't have done that." Running a shaking hand through his hair, he stood up quickly. "We need to keep our distance."

"Ichigo..."

"No, seriously, we can't do this." Ichigo started backing up when Grimmjow stood up, accidently slamming into a tree. "S-stop."

He stuttered as Grimmjow advanced on him, trapping him against the tree. "If you want me to stop, tell me you still hate me. Tell me you don't want this."

Ichigo's breathing hitched when Grimmjow lent forward, quickly covering the man's face. "I don't want to do this." Grimmjow frowned and attempted to pull Ichigo's hands away. "I still hate you." Ichigo's voice hardened and he pushed Grimmjow away, his scowl reforming. "I don't want to fucking do this."

"So why did you let me kiss you again?" Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets, his own voice hardening in annoyance. "Surely you wouldn't have kissed back if you hated me."

"I don't know!" Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face. "Look, I'm going home now. Let's just forget any of this happened."

"And if I don't want to?"

He looked up into Grimmjow's challenging eyes and snorted. "Well that's your choice. I fully intend to forget this shit. See you around." He walked around Grimmjow, giving him a wide birth so the man couldn't stop him.

As Ichigo walked away, he didn't see the look of dissapointment flicker on Grimmjow's face, which quickly dissapeared. "Well that went fucking well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ichigo looked down at his phone as it buzzed, rolling his eyes before stopping the call. With a sigh he looked up and pocketed it again, noting his friends confused faces.

"Grimmjow."

Rukia frowned and lent forward. "Why does he keep calling you?"

Ichigo shrugged, absentmindedly twirling the straw in his drink. "Dunno, but whatever the reason, it can't be good and I'd rather not get involved."

Renji snorted and stood up, stretching with a loud groan. "Well whatever the reason, can you go talk to him? He's getting annoying."

"Why? What's he been doing?"

"Nothing. He just seems to have gotten you riled up. What happened between you two?"

Ichigo jerked slightly and felt his cheeks warm as his thoughts unintentionally strayed back to the events of two weeks ago. "Nothing happened, I'm just tired of fighting all the time."

"Maybe you should go meet him at the dojo one last time, explain things to him." Rukia stood as well, smoothing out her shirt. "Can't hurt can it?"

"I suppose not. How did you know about us meeting at the dojo?"

She snorted and grinned mischievously. "Do you really think we didn't know about that? You've been going for months now, so of course we knew."

Ichigo sighed and scratched his head, rising to his feet slowly before pulling out his phone to stare at it. "Maybe..." Renji grinned and took the opportunity to grab the phone from the unsuspecting teen. "Hey!"

"You're taking too long to get this over with." Ichigo stared at him in disbelief as he quickly typed something. "There, done."

"What did you do?" Ichigo took his phone back, glaring at the red head who laughed.

"I sorted it for you. You're going to the dojo tonight to meet him."

"You did what?!"

Rukia just rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Don't get pissed, you obviously need to talk to him about something."

Rubbing the sure to be bruised spot, Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I want to." Before they could question what Ichigo meant he turned and started walking away. "See you tomorrow!" He called, turning the corner with a wave of his hand.

Rukia sighed and glanced at Renji. "What do you suppose is going on with them two?"

Renji shrugged as they stared walking, contemplating his answer for a few moments. "Beats me, something's happened though. I never thought I'd hear the day Ichigo would say he was tired of fighting Grimmjow."

"I think something strange is going on between them."

"Well whatever it is, I don't have a clue what it's about."

"Shall we find out then?"

...

...

...

Later that evening, Ichigo could be found inside the dojo, pacing nervously and continuously glancing at his watch every few moments. "C'mon... I didn't even want to be here in the first place..."

He jumped when the door opened, whirling around quickly to find Grimmjow casually leaning against the doorframe with his trademark smirk in place. "What's up?"

Ichigo scoffed and folded his arms, eyeing him sceptically. "You wanted to talk to me, so talk."

Grimmjow pushed away from the wall and walked over to Ichigo, who was proud of himself for standing his ground and not backing away. His eyes narrowed as he looked up into Grimmjow's and for the millionth time, he wished he was taller.

Grimmjow shook his head and chuckled softly. "I didn't expect you to actually meet me. After all, you've been ignoring me for two weeks now."

"Yeah well, it wasn't exactly my idea. Renji was the one who arranged this."

"Remind me to thank him then."

Ichigo started backing away as his grin turned predatory. "Don't..."

"Don't what? I haven't done anything."

"You know what." Ichigo stopped and scowled, thumping him on the chest roughly. "Whatever you want to say, go ahead and say it already so we can get on with this."

Grimmjow reached out to grasp his chin and Ichigo was surprised at how gently the usually brash man was being. "Remember what you said at the park?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't believe you."

Ichigo sighed heavily and batted his hand away. "I don't care if you do or don't. It's not happening, ever."

"C'mon Ichigo, I know you want it too."

"Bullsh-" Ichigo never got to finish his sentence as Grimmjow cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. Initially he stiffened, attempting to push Grimmjow away but soon his feeble attempts stopped as he grasped his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. His eyes flickered open when Grimmjow pulled away and he looked up at him with a frown. "Why'd you stop?"

Grimmjow grinned and cleared his throat. "You want me to continue?"

Ichigo looked down and blushed. "I… uh…"

"Say it Ichigo, and I'll give you what you want."

Ichigo blushed harder and took a deep breath before looking up to meet Grimmjow's eyes, feeling like a complete idiot and hoping beyond all belief that Grimmjow wasn't playing a game with him. "I want you." For a moment, Grimmjow didn't move and Ichigo felt like he'd just done the most incredibly stupid thing in his life. "Forget I said that!"

Grimmjow just chuckled. "Why? Are you embarrassed?"

Ichigo groaned and covered his face. "I can't believe I just said that…"

"Ichigo?"

He ignored Grimmjow and started pacing. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Hey." Grasping Ichigo's arm, he snapped the teen out of his mindless worrying. "What are you doing? I said I'd give you what you want and if that's me, then you're in luck."

Ichigo gaped at him in shock and confusion. "W-what?"

"C'mon Ichigo, I know what you want, hell you just said it. So why are you fighting it? If we both want this, why aren't we doing this already?"

Ichigo hesitated and glanced away, biting his lip. _What I am I thinking? Can I seriously consider doing this, with Grimmjow of all people? He does have a fair point though… if we both want to, why aren't we?_

"Ichigo?"

He was jerked back to reality with the call of his name and he glanced at Grimmjow again shyly. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side and observed Ichigo curiously and he felt his cheeks warm again.

"I was thinking about what you said."

"Mmm?"

He grasped Grimmjow's shirt tightly and pulled so their heads were level. "Let's do this then. After all what you said was true. We both want to so why aren't we?"

Grimmjow smirked and cupped his face again, pulling him into a kiss which he readily accepted. Ichigo felt his back thud against the wall and groaned as Grimmjow pulled his shirt up and quickly shed himself of the garment. He pulled back to smile nervously at Grimmjow who chuckled.

"Never done this before huh?"

Ichigo scowled and punched his chest roughly. "Shut up. Does it matter if I have or not?"

"No I suppose not, but I guess I have to make it good for you right?"

"I would expect you to either way."

Grimmjow pulled him closer again with his smirk forming. "Well then, do you want to get started already?"

Ichigo blushed but nodded anyway, running his hands under Grimmjow's shirt shyly. "Let's do this then."

…

…

…

Ichigo's eyes flickered open when he felt Grimmjow move next him and he turned over to see him stand up and stretch. His gaze travelled over the finely tones body before he lifted his gaze to meet Grimmjow's when he turned around. Ichigo smiled and rolled over so he was fully facing Grimmjow.

"Hey."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his clothes and began changing. "How you feeling?"

Ichigo hummed and sat up, wincing at the jolt of pain in his lower back. "I'm ok I guess." He reached out to grab his clothes and slowly changed back into them, standing up with a groan. "Goddamit this hurts. Is this your new way of beating me up? Fucking me into submission?"

Grimmjow chuckled and threw Ichigo his phone. "Maybe, it's a better way isn't it?"

Ichigo gave him a challenging look. "Just because I bottomed, doesn't mean I'm going to 'submit' to you as you so crudely put it. I'm not some woman who will fall head over heels in love with you after one night together."

Grimmjow just smirked in response and followed Ichigo out of the dojo so he could lock up. "SO next time we meet up, are we gunna fight or fuck?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pocketed the keys before turning to meet Grimmjow's mock questioning gaze. "I dunno, depends how pissed off with you I'll be."

"Now, you sound like a woman."

He snorted and shook his head. "Definitely fighting at this rate. You are one of the most annoying people I've ever met, you know that right?"

"I never said you were a ray of sunshine either did I?"

Ichigo felt his eye twitch but chose to ignore the snide remark. "What the hell was I thinking? Having sex with you? What a ridiculous idea, any sane person would laugh at the thought."

"Well they don't know what's really happened do they? And it would be best if no-one found out."

"At least we agree on something." Ichigo sighed and stepped onto the path, glancing at Grimmjow one last time. "See you around blue."

"Whatever Kurosaki."

Grimmjow left with a wave of his hand and Ichigo felt a wave of irritation hit him and he growled. Could he so easily be so easily left with just a wave of the hand? After all, Grimmjow did just take away his innocence in a matter of sense, not that he was all that innocent anyway. But the point remained, was Grimmjow really that indifferent to him?

Shaking his head, Ichigo snorted to himself, he really did sound like a teenage girl worrying about her boyfriend. With a sigh he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and set off down the path, attempting to think of an excuse he could give his father when he got in about his late arrival. He jumped when his phone rang and he pulled it out to see he had a text. Upon opening the message, he was surprised to see it was from Grimmjow.

_Hey Kurosaki thanks for meeting up with me tonight. Didn't expect you to finally agree to talk or get anywhere with me. Wanna meet up again soon?_

Ichigo rolled his eyes, trust Grimmjow of all people to be blunt and get right to it. Although he did find it strange that he'd text him so soon, let alone said thanks, even if it was conceited. He quickly typed his reply.

_Whatever Jaeggerjaques, I'm not particularly bothered when. Just don't think this is going to be a common occurrence. I don't want to explain to anyone if they start suspecting shits going on between us._

He only had to wait a few moments for a reply.

_Don't worry about it, I'm careful. Like I'd want anyone to find out either. I'll talk to you soon about meeting up again. _

_Ok._

Ichigo didn't expect a reply, and wasn't surprised when he didn't receive one. He sighed as he reached the clinic and stepped off the path to the door. Opening it slowly, he stepped inside cautiously and looked around, frowning when he was attacked.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo my darling son! Where have you been, I've been so worried about you!" Isshin came flying around the corner and Ichigo stepped out of the way so he slammed into the wall.

"I've been out at the dojo, just training that's all. No need to get so worked up jeeze." Isshin muffled a reply he didn't hear nor care to try and understand. "I'm going to bed so don't disturb me." Hearing another muffled reply, Ichigo headed upstairs and ruffled Yuzu's hair as he passed her on the stairs. "Hey kiddo."

"Ichi-nii!" She squealed and gave him a glare.

"See you tomorrow Yuzu."

He slipped into his room as she went off with a huff and lay down on his bed with a groan. His mind strayed back to the memories of a few hours before and he rubbed his head with a groan.

"What the hell were you thinking Ichigo?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_*Few Months Later*_

Ichigo jumped and fell out of his seat when his phone vibrated, not realising he'd fallen asleep on it. With a grumble he stood up and grabbed the offending object, seeing that he had a text and opened it with a frown, wondering who would be texting him at ten at night.

_Hey Kurosaki I'm bored, wanna meet up?_

Ichigo snorted, of course it was Grimmjow, who else did he expect it to be? With a sigh he quickly typed a reply before throwing his phone on the bed to hunt for his shoes.

_Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Where and when?_

He tried not to act like a girl, but he couldn't help but grab the phone quickly when it buzzed, almost tripping over his own feet in the process.

_Meet me outside the dojo in a half hour. _

_See you then. _

Ichigo smiled to himself and pocketed the phone before finishing putting his shoes on. He left his room quietly, attempting to sneak down the corridor but failed when he tripped over someone in the dark and crashed into the floor. The light was turned on and he lay in a daze for several minutes before sitting up, finding out what he had tripped on.

"What the hell dad?!" Ichigo glared at his father who was currently lying on the floor, sporting a large red mark on his face. "What are you doing? Lying in the middle of the floor like that! You could've killed me!"

Isshin jumped up with a big grin, ignoring Ichigo's question. "Where are you sneaking off to at this time of night Ichigo? Are you running away? Am I not giving you enough love?!"

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not running away, I'm going to meet... a friend." Isshin's eyes lit up with excitement and Ichigo groaned, obviously his hesitation hadn't gone unnoticed like he'd hoped.

"My darling son has finally found love!"

"No I haven't!" Ichigo groaned when Isshin pulled him into a crushing hug. "Goddamn idiot, let me go!"

"What's going on out here?" Karin came out of her room, glaring at them both for all the noise. "Some of us like the quiet you know."

"Sorry Karin, your dad's just proud of Ichigo here. He's finally in love!"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? Who's the lucky woman?"

Ichigo finally managed to push Isshin off and he fixed his clothing with a huff. "There is no 'lucky woman' Karin, I'm going to meet a friend, that's all. I'm definitely not in love."

Ichigo left before they could ask any more questions, he definitely didn't want to explain to his family about Grimmjow, or about what they had been doing for the past few months. Walking down the street, he shivered and pulled his jacket closer as the wind picked up, wishing he had brought a coat.

When he finally got to the dojo, the small shivers had turned into uncontrollable shaking. "Fucking idiot, why did he have to pick a cold night?" Rubbing his hands together to stop the numbness spreading, he fumbled with his keys, cursing loudly when they slipped through his fingers.

He bent down to pick them up, jumping and slipping when someone grabbed them first. Luckily for him, the person caught him as well, saving him from a fall and a few bruises. Looking up, Ichigo found it was Grimmjow, smirking down at him.

"Alright Kurosaki? You seem a bit jumpy tonight."

Ichigo blushed, not altogether annoyed with the arms currently encircling his waist, but he scowled anyway. "I wouldn't be jumpy if you weren't sneaking up on me. Make or noise or something next time." Pushing out of his arms, Ichigo grabbed the keys and went to unlock the door.

"Wait."

He sighed heavily when Grimmjow caught his hand and turned to look at him. "What?"

"Let's go back to mine. I'm betting the heating's not on in there and I don't fancy freezing to death."

Ichigo scoffed but put his keys back in his pocket anyway before raising an eyebrow sceptically. "And what would your parents think of you bringing me back?"

Grimmjow just shrugged and looked away for a moment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts before he replied quietly. "I don't live with them. They live in Germany and rent a flat for me here. So it's completely fine, no-one will know."

"Oh." Ichigo said dumfoundedly, not expecting such a piece of personal information.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and walked back onto the path, glancing back at the still confused Ichigo. "You coming or not? It's freezing out here so hurry your ass up."

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and hurried to Grimmjow's side, glancing up at him shyly. "You sure this is ok?"

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't, would I?"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh lightly and the look on Grimmjow's face. "No, I suppose not." He shook his head when Grimmjow gave him a confused look and followed him to a block of apartments further into Karakura. "You live here?" He asked, generally surprised considering the price of some of the flats around there.

"Yeah, why?"

"What do your parents do? These places are expensive." Grimmjow just shrugged and started walking again, Ichigo hurrying after him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Grimmjow glanced back at him to see Ichigo had his head bowed slightly and sighed, reaching out to lift his head. "Hey."

Ichigo looked up at him with hesitant eyes. "Yeah?"

"You're not prying; I'm just not used to telling anyone about my personal life."

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "What about your friends?"

Grimmjow snorted and let go of Ichigo's head, turning to continue walking. "If you can call them that."

Ichigo frowned but followed him, asking no more questions of him. They entered one of the buildings and Ichigo was surprised at the friendly, yet expensive decor inside. "Wow."

"What?" Grimmjow turned to look at him, chuckling when he saw the impressed look on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Ichigo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never seen a place like this, that's all."

"C'mon, if you think this is something, you should see my apartment."

Ichigo gulped and followed Grimmjow to the elevator, steeping in the small space next to him. "So, uh… Which floor?"

"Top."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You live on the top floor."

"Yup."

Ichigo just shook his head and lent back against the elevator wall. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Grimmjow glanced at his relaxed form and grinned, moving to lean over him slightly. Ichigo's eyes flickered open and they widened in shock when he saw how close Grimmjow was. "Wha-?"

His sentence was cut off when Grimmjow cupped his face and bent down to kiss him. By now he was used to the spontaneous treatment and he quickly lifted his hands to grasp the front of Grimmjow's shirt, moaning when his mouth was forcibly opened. Ichigo jumped when the elevator doors opened, blushing furiously when an older couple entered.

Grimmjow grinned and bent down so he could whisper in his ear without them hearing before stepping back from him. "We'll continue this when we get off."

Ichigo felt a shiver work its way down his spine and by the look on Grimmjow's face, he noticed too, which definitely didn't help his blush. Biting his lip, Ichigo carefully averted his gaze from the couple, who he was sure were looking at him with scrutinising eyes.

When they reached the top floor, he all but ran out of the elevator, with Grimmjow following behind with a chuckle. He glanced back as the elevator doors closed, hearing the word "Teenagers…" being mentioned. With a roll of his eyes, Grimmjow followed Ichigo and caught his arm.

"You ok?" Ichigo turned around, his blush still spread across his cheeks, almost reaching his ears and for some odd reason, Grimmjow found the sight endearing.

"I'm fine." Ichigo smiled and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. "I can't believe they just walked in on us making out like that."

"Who cares what they think? They don't even know us."

Ichigo just hummed in affirmative, letting his gaze wander around the short corridor to rest on the only door there, apart from the elevator. "Can I ask something?"

"What?"

He looked back at Grimmjow, a small smile twitching at his lips. "Do you live in a penthouse suite?"

Grimmjow just grinned and held out his hand. "Want to find out?"

Ichigo looked down at the outstretched hand and smiled, taking it in his own. "Sure."

He let Grimmjow pull him back to the door and he let go of his hand so he could get his keys and unlock the door. Ichigo hesitated when Grimmjow opened the door and went in, Grimmjow noticing when he didn't follow and he glanced back to see Ichigo still stood at the door.

"Are you coming in?"

Ichigo slowly walked in, closing the door behind him with a sigh. He looked around, his eyes widening in surprise when he looked out the windows. "Wow."

Grimmjow glanced behind him and looked out the window before shrugging and walking through the house. "You want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo shook his head and followed Grimmjow into the kitchen, gently grabbing his wrist. "Grimmjow?"

He paused when Ichigo said his name; the only time he'd ever heard him say it was when he was screaming it in pleasure. "Yeah?"

Ichigo grinned and trailed his fingers up Grimmjow's arm to play with the strands of his hair at the base of his neck. "How about we forget about the drinks and move this into the bedroom?"

Grimmjow looked at him with a frown for a moment before smirking and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I like you're thinking, c'mon." He grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him gently into his bedroom.

…

…

…

Ichigo sighed softly when Grimmjow's arm draped over his waist and his shoulder was kissed. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He rolled over to face Grimmjow, touching his cheek with a frown. "It looks like you're being nice."

"When am I not nice?"

Ichigo snorted and broke out of his hold, standing up to stretch. "Right, you're always the perfect gentleman."

Grimmjow just laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him back on the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Ichigo tried to pull him off, but only succeeded in making Grimmjow's arms tighten around him. "My dad will be going nuts by now. I've been gone longer than I really should have."

"Then stay."

Ichigo froze at the words, his hands still over Grimmjow's. "W-what?"

Grimmjow sat up and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder with a sigh. "You might as well stay; it's gone one in the morning. Just call home and tell your father you're staying at a friend's."

Ichigo hesitated, glancing at his phone sat innocently on the side. _Stay? Stay with Grimmjow? We've never spent the night together before. We usually just have sex then go home. Do I want to stay? What happens if I do?_

He blinked and came back to reality when Grimmjow let go of him and lay down again. "Or you can just go. I'm not bothered either way."

Ichigo glanced down at him to see he'd covered his face with one of his arms, but he was pretty sure it would be a disappointment to him if he left. With a sigh he quickly grabbed his phone and rang home before he could regret his decision.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad." He flinched and held his phone away when Isshin started shouting exuberantly. Grimmjow sat up with a grown and glanced at the phone.

"Who's that?"

Ichigo looked at him with a wry smile. "My father."

Grimmjow just shook his head and lay down again. Ichigo waited until the shouting had dies down and gently held it back against his ear. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I'm uh, staying at a friend's house for the night. Don't worry about school; I'll come back early to grab my bag so I can get to school on time."

"Which friend are you staying at?"

"Umm… One you don't know."

Isshin must've noticed the slight hesitance in his voice because the next thing he heard was an overexcited squeal. "My darling son!" Ichigo jumped and accidently dropped the phone and Isshin's voice rang through, loud enough for both him and Grimmjow to hear. "Are you staying with your secret girlfriend?! I knew you were in love, you can't lie to me Ichigo!"

Ichigo snatched up the phone and yelled down it. "I'm not staying with my girlfriend! I don't even have a girlfriend! I'll come home earlier tomorrow see you then!" Ending the call, he put the phone back on the side before turning to look at Grimmjow sheepishly, who was looking at him with an amused expression. "Sorry about that, my father thinks I've got a girlfriend and he won't let it go."

"Uh-huh."

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his face, pressing his head into Grimmjow's chest. "Don't say it. My father's an idiot ok?"

"So you've been telling your family you're dating someone?"

Ichigo looked up with a scowl. "No! That idiot just assumed I was because I've been sneaking out to meet up with you!"

"Ok, ok. No need to get stressy."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Just shut up and let me sleep then."

"So you'll stay?" Ichigo sighed and curled up against Grimmjow's side, smiling into his chest when Grimmjow lay down and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Grimmjow?"

The man chuckled. "You know that's twice you've called me by my name today."

Ichigo blushed but propped himself up on his elbows to look at Grimmjow. "Actually, it's three."

"Ok fine three, but I don't count the one when you practically screamed it."

Ichigo just ducked his head for a moment, but Grimmjow knew he was hiding his now furious blush. "Shut up."

Grimmjow just laughed. "So what were you going to ask me?"

He looked up again with a questioning gaze. "Why did you ask me to stay?"

Grimmjow frowned and contemplated the answer for a few minutes. "What does it matter? Just go to sleep already." He reached over Ichigo and turned off the light before lying down again. Ichigo just sat frowning into the darkness for a moment before he was pulled down. "Just go to sleep yeah?"

Ichigo smiled softly and pressed his head to Grimmjow's chest. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ichigo was rudely awoken the next morning as something outside the bedroom crashed against the wall. Jumping up, he accidently fell out of the bed, landing on the floor with a loud bang. Silence fell outside the room and a few moments later Grimmjow threw the door open, making him blush and quickly pull the bed covers down on top of him.

"Uh… hi."

Grimmjow smirked and lent against the door, noting Ichigo's current state. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. What were you throwing?"

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me."

"Who was it then? I thought you lived alone?"

He hesitated and glanced back, presumably at whoever was there. "Doesn't matter." He waved his hand dismissively at them and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door. "I was gunna come wake you up anyway. You told your father you'd be home early so you can get ready for school."

"Yeah I know." Ichigo sighed and scratched his head. "Thanks for waking me I guess."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get dressed, you need to leave, quickly."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't want your 'friend' to see me?"

Grimmjow glanced behind himself at the door. "Yeah, something like that."

With that, he left the room again. Ichigo just sighed and shook his head, dismissing the odd behaviour before standing up to grab his clothes and changed into them. He grabbed the bed sheets and threw them back on the bed, smoothing them over. Glancing at the door, he cautiously approached it and opened it slowly, peeking out.

Looking around, Ichigo didn't see anyone and he sighed in relief before leaving the room, jumping when a high pitched squeal pierced his ears. Before he could react, someone had grabbed him and was dragging him over to the sofa and he was pushed down. He looked up with wide eyes to see a young woman with grey eyes and green curls grinning at him.

"Uhh… Hi?"

She squealed again and Ichigo flinched, almost jumping out of his seat. "Oh my god! Grimmjow finally told you huh? I told him you would be fine with it!"

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "Told me what?"

She grinned wider. "C'mon, you know what I mean. He told you he-"

"Nelliel!"

She stopped and looked behind Ichigo with a pout, presumably aimed at Grimmjow. "What?"

Ichigo glanced behind his shoulder to see Grimmjow glaring at the woman. "Stop talking, now."

"Aww…"

"Nel!"

She raised her hands in defeat. "Ok, ok."

Grimmjow sighed in relief and glanced at Ichigo before jerked his head at the kitchen. "C'mon." Ichigo stood up slowly and looked at the woman he now knew as Nelliel before scooting around her and going into the kitchen. Grimmjow waited until he was out of earshot before walking up to Nel. "What the hell were you going to tell him?"

Nel scoffed and folded her arms, eyeing him sceptically. "You haven't told him have you?"

"No and I don't intent to so keep your mouth shut."

He left before she could respond, going into the kitchen to find Ichigo leaning against the counter. "So who is she?" He asked, jerking his head back at the main room.

"What does it matter?"

Ichigo scowled and pushed away from the counter to stand in front of Grimmjow. "Are you sleeping with her too?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you sleeping with her?" He repeated, his voice wavering slightly. "Because if you are…" He stopped and turned away, running a hand through his hair. "…I'm done with you."

Grimmjow snorted and folded his arms. "Does it matter if I am?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he growled quietly. "I'm not being one of your toys Grimmjow. If you want to keep this going, I won't share you and I refuse to be used like that."

Grimmjow chuckled and grasped Ichigo's arm, forcing him to turn back and face him again. "She's my sister." Ichigo sighed in relief and grinned before grasping the back of Grimmjow's head and pulling him down into a kiss. "What was that for?"

Ichigo just shrugged and let him go, sliding back down to stand properly. "No reason." After a moment, he cleared his throat. "I should get going then, my dad will start freaking out and calling me soon."

"Yeah, sure." Grimmjow followed Ichigo to the front door and opened it for him. He watched Ichigo head down the corridor with a frown and sighed, heading after him. "Hey."

Ichigo stopped and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"Come round later, after school."

Ichigo frowned for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, see you then."

He left and Grimmjow watched him go into the elevator before sighing again and going back to his flat, scowling at Nel who was smirking at him. "What?"

She just giggled lightly and playfully slapped his shoulder before leaving, calling over her shoulder. "You got it bad Grimmy, just tell him already."

"Whatever Nel, I aint got nothing to tell him."

"Sure you don't." She paused and looked back at him. "Just tell him already Grimmjow, there's no point in pretending is there? Might as well get it over with. Besides, you never know, he might feel the same."

Grimmjow just snorted and went back into the flat and shut the door as Nel grinned and got in the elevator.

…

…

…

When Ichigo got home, Yuzu was already up and cooking breakfast so he went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast off the table. "Morning."

Karin looked up at him with a small frown. "Where've you been Ichigo?"

Something about the knowing look in her eyes made him feel uneasy. "Just stayed the night at a friend's."

"Which one?"

"One you don't know."

She just shook her head and returned to her food, knowing Ichigo wouldn't tell them any more on the situation.

"Ichigo my darling son, you have returned!"

Ichigo stifled his sigh and turned to look at his father, folding his arms. "Yeah, like I said I would be didn't I?"

Isshin grinned and sat down next to Yuzu, motioning at the seat across form him for Ichigo to take and he didn't speak until he had sat. "You and this girlfriend of yours must be getting serious then if you are spending the night at hers."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

The statement didn't deter his father, in fact, his grin seemed to widen. "So you have a boyfriend?"

Ichigo scowled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

Isshin just nodded and started eating, Ichigo's reaction not a loss to him. "Of course son."

Ichigo's scowl deepened at Isshin's smile and scoffed, standing up. "I'm going to shower." Once he'd finished and changed into clean clothes for the day, Ichigo grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Going downstairs, he opened the front door and called back into the house to his father. "I'm going to school now, see you later!"

Closing the door as Isshin shouted a reply he didn't hear, Ichigo sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck as he headed down the path, not noticing he was being followed. "Hey Ichigo!"

He jumped slightly and turned to see it was Renji and Rukia and he stopped, waiting for them to catch up with him. "Yeah?"

Renji was the one who spoke first, slapping Ichigo around the shoulders with a smirk. "So Ichigo, what you been up to recently?"

He frowned in confusion as they started walking again. "What do you mean? I've been doing the same things I've always been doing, nothing's changed."

Rukia snorted in disbelief. "Don't bullshit us Ichigo; we know you've been seeing someone."

Ichigo paused for a moment, before he shook it off. "No-one." Rukia scowled and quickly slapped his ass, grinned when he yelped and covered it before turning to glare at her. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Your ass wouldn't be sensitive if you weren't having sex would it?"

Renji sighed and folded his arm, muttering to himself. "I was trying to put it gently…"

"Shh Renji. So who is he Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at them both, who were looking at him expectantly. "There is no-one, now stop asking. Why does everyone think I have a damn boyfriend at the minute? Because I sure as hell don't."

"But…"

Ichigo sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of how much he should say. "I'm… sleeping with someone… but we're not together."

Renji frowned in confusion. "So you're sex buddies?"

Ichigo snorted and smiled wryly. "Yeah… I suppose we are."

Rukia eyed him suspicious, but didn't further the subject and they didn't talk until they got to school. In the classroom, Renji lent closer to Ichigo as they sat down and he looked at his friend with a frown.

"Yes?"

Renji lent closer and Ichigo lent in, wondering what he wanted. "Is the sex good?"

Ichigo scoffed and hit him around the head with his book. "Like hell I'm answering such a stupid question."

…

…

…

After school, Rukia and Renji stood outside the building, watching as Ichigo hurried out and down the path, to busy absorbed in his own thoughts to notice them both start following him. They followed him for about half an hour, to a block of expensive flats and waited a few moments to see him go into the most expensive looking one.

Renji whistled and looked around as they went in a few moments later. "Jeeze this place is expensive, why would Ichigo come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rukia glanced at the elevator, noting it had stopped at the top floor. She glanced back at Renji who was looking at her with a confused frown. "Ichigo's gone to see whoever he's been sleeping with."

She pressed the button and they waited a few moments for it to come back down and they went in and she pressed the button for the top floor. "How do you know which floor?"

"Just because you're unobservant Renji, doesn't mean I am too." When the elevator stopped, they both stepped out and froze at the sight they saw.

In front of them, currently aware of their presence, Ichigo had his arms wrapped around another man's neck as they kissed. Said man, to their surprise and complete confusion, was Grimmjow. When they broke apart, Rukia grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him around the corner so they wouldn't be noticed.

"So you came then?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo with a smirk.

Ichigo smiled and pulled him down into another kiss. "Of course, I said I would, didn't I?"

"Wanna come in then?"

"Sure."

Renji and Rukia watched as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into the flat. Once the door closed, they both stood in silence for a few minutes, too shocked to speak. Walking up to the door, Rukia glanced at Renji who was looking at the door with a frown. "What do you think?"

"I think this is bat-shit crazy. Ichigo and Jaeggerjaques? What the actual hell?!"

"I don't know Renji; it makes no sense to me either." Rukia jerked her thumb at the door. "Think we should knock and find out just what the hell is going on then?"

"I think we should knock and get this over with."

Rukia nodded and sighed heavily before stepping forward to knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ichigo, who was currently in the middle of having his shirt pulled off, jumped when someone knocked on the door and looked up at Grimmjow in worry. "Did you invite someone over?"

Grimmjow frowned and glanced behind himself at the bedroom door. "No, no-one should be here." Looking back at Ichigo, he shrugged and grinned, leaning down to kiss him. "Just ignore them, they'll get the message and go away."

Ichigo grinned and locked his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, pulling the man down on top of him. "Sounds good to me." Grimmjow growled in annoyance when they knocked again, frustrated beyond belief as he was currently in the middle of undoing Ichigo's trousers. Ichigo chuckled at the look on his face and sat up. "Just go answer the door; I'll still be here when you get back."

"Yeah, you better be," Standing up with a sigh, Grimmjow left the room and strode to the front door and opened it. He stared in confusion at the person on the other side. "What are you doing here Kuchiki?"

She looked up at him through narrowed eyes, folding her arms as she squared up next to him. "Where's Ichigo?"

Grimmjow lent against the doorframe and eyes her sceptically, noting Renji further down the corridor, watching him apprehensively. "You followed him didn't you?"

"Does it matter if we did or not? Now where is he?"

"He's in my bedroom, currently in the process of being undressed. Wanna see him?"

Whatever Rukia was expecting, it wasn't that and for a moment she stood there in a stupor before she pushed past Grimmjow to march into the bedroom. Ichigo jumped when the bedroom door slammed open and his mouth opened in shock when Rukia marched in and glared at him.

"Care to explain this Ichigo?"

Ichigo quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, redoing his trousers before standing up. Clearing his throat, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "I, uh…"

"You've been seeing Grimmjow?" Rukia asked exasperatedly, stepping forward to stand just in front of him. "What are you thinking Ichigo; this is the same guy that you've hated for over ten years now. What the hell changed?"

"Nothing's changed Rukia, well maybe a bit but still, things haven't changed that much."

"Changed? You're sleeping with him Ichigo!"

Before Ichigo could respond, she went back into the main room and he followed, seeing Renji stood awkwardly with Grimmjow. "You." She pointed at Grimmjow and went to stand in front of him. "Why Ichigo? Do you really expect us to believe you've just magically fallen in love with him?"

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not in love with him Kuchiki. It's just sex, that's it."

Ichigo, who was about to defend their relationship, or lack of, stopped and looked at Grimmjow in confusion. He sighed heavily and rubbed his head. "Rukia…" She paused mid-rant and glanced at him, noting the hurt in his voice. "Just leave, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hearing the now quiet desperation in his voice, she nodded and grabbed Renji's arm and they left.

Ichigo waited until they had gone to turn and glare at Grimmjow, who looked back with a confused frown. "What?"

"What did you mean by 'it's just sex'?"

Grimmjow shrugged and pushed away from the wall to stand in front of him and grasp his shoulders gently. "What do you think I mean. That's all there is between us isn't there? When has it ever been anything else?"

Ichigo scowled and pushed him away. "I don't appreciate you telling people that. You make it sound like you're using me and I don't want people thinking that. I don't want to be used and then for you to throw me away when you're done and get bored."

He made a move to go around Grimmjow and leave, but was stopped when Grimmjow grabbed his arm. "Why are you leaving? Wasn't it clear from the beginning that this was only ever going to be sex?"

"It wasn't clear to me."

"So what did you expect to happen? You expected us to fall in love and end up together? Have the perfect happy ending, because that's bullshit Ichigo and you know it."

"No that's not what I expect! But I do expect a level of respect from you!"

"Respect? Nothing about this has anything to do with respect Kurosaki!" Turned away and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh before turning back to Ichigo. If he really wanted to do this now, then he wouldn't show any weakness in front of him. "You will never become someone I need, I can easily replace you and that's it, nothing else."

Ichigo stepped back like he'd been slapped and looked away for a moment before rubbing his face. Walking around Grimmjow, he yanked the door open. "I'm done with this, I'm done with you."

He left without a backwards glance, but Grimmjow's last words as he called after him still managed to leave what felt like a stab to his chest. "You'll be back within a day Kurosaki!" Slamming the door shut, Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his head before slamming his palm into the wall with a yell. "What the hell have I done?"

...

...

...

Ichigo sighed heavily and banged his head none too gently against the elevator wall. "C'mon Ichigo, you knew this would happen eventually. Better now than when you've actually fallen in love with him." When the doors opened down at the lobby, he looked up and slowly left and at the entrance he could see it was raining heavily. Since Renji and Rukia had already gone, Ichigo knew he'd have to walk. "Great."

Stepping out in the rain, Ichigo drew his blazer closer and looked down with another sigh. He rubbed the spot on his chest where it ached, but he knew it wasn't physical, Grimmjow's last words still echoing in his head. Ichigo felt the warm tears leaves tracks down his face and rubbed one away before laughing shakily.

"Guess I already fell for him huh."

"Ichigo!"

He stiffened when he heard Grimmjow call his name and shook his head, continuing walking down the street. "It's not real Ichigo, you're imagining things."

"For god's sake Ichigo will you stop?!"

He whirled around, not caring if Grimmjow saw him crying, he just wanted to be left alone. "What?! What else could you possibly have to say to me?!"

Grimmjow stopped in front of him and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Come back."

"Come back?" Ichigo asked, almost laughing in disbelief. "Are you insane? You just told me I mean nothing to you!" Ichigo stepped forward and pointed a finger threateningly at him. "Why the hell would I want to come back with you? I want nothing to do with you."

Grimmjow reached out to touch him but Ichigo slapped his hand away. Grimmjow sighed and tried again, grabbing Ichigo's arms and pulling him against his body. Ichigo struggled but he knew it was pointless since Grimmjow was stronger than him.

"Let me go!"

"Ichigo listen to me! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?!" Ichigo managed to get back enough to glare up at him, only for it to falter and he looked down with a sigh. "Why are you sorry? You were only telling me how it is weren't you? I guess it's my own stupid fault for believed this could've been something else." Ichigo looked up at him again and Grimmjow swore, when he saw those tear filled eyes, he never wanted to be the cause of it again. "Just let me go already."

"No."

Ichigo tried to pull his hands free again, only to fail. Chewing on his lip, he made a quick decision as to how to get Grimmjow to let go and quickly leaned forward to kiss him. Just as he hoped, Grimmjow's grip on his wrists loosened but before he could pull away, Grimmjow let go of him to cup his face, deepening the kiss.

Ichigo's initial plan was completely forgotten and he reached up to grab Grimmjow's collar, pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart, Ichigo's eyes flickered open to see Grimmjow looking down at him with a soft smile and he shivered. Pulling Grimmjow down further, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed heavily, closing his eyes again.

"Tell me you love me." Grimmjow frowned and tried to pull away, only to have Ichigo's arms tightened around his neck. "Please." He murmured, his voice barely audible over the rain. "I know you won't mean it, I just need to hear you say it."

He sighed and pressed his head to Ichigo's wet hair and wrapped his arms around the man's lithe frame. "I love you." When he said it, he meant it with every fibre in his body and he hoped Ichigo knew that too.

Ichigo shivered and let go, slowly pulling away to look Grimmjow in the eyes. "I love you too." Leaning forward, he kissed Grimmjow quickly before completely breaking contact with him. "Thank you." Ichigo smiled softly and turned to leave, but Grimmjow pulled him back again.

"Stay Ichigo."

"Why?"

"Because it's raining and dark, do you really think it's the best time to be walking through town?"

Ichigo sighed and looked down to contemplate his options, although he already knew what he was going to do. "Ok."

Grimmjow held out his hand and Ichigo hesitated before slowly taking it in his own and letting Grimmjow lead him back to his flat. Following him in, Ichigo stood in the middle of the room and wrapped his arms around himself. Grimmjow glanced back at him and sighed before turning around to face him.

"You can stay in a spare room if you want."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded and followed him down the corridor into another room he hadn't noticed before.

"There's a bathroom in there." Grimmjow pointed at the other door in the room and Ichigo nodded again, chewing his lip anxiously.

"M'kay."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo rub his arm, noting he was refusing to meet his gaze and sighed before moving to leave the room, kissing Ichigo's head as he went. "You know where I'll be if you need me."

"Thanks." Ichigo waited until he'd left the room before sighing heavily and sinking onto the bed to hold his head in his hands. "What am I doing?" He glanced at the bathroom and bit his lip.

_I really should shower, besides, my clothes are soaked and I'm freezing. Grimmjow did say I could use it if I wanted to. _

He nodded to himself and stood up, peeling off the soaking wet clothes to hand them over the radiator to dry before shivering. Heading into the bathroom, Ichigo turned the shower on and stepped under the warm spray, sighing happily as his body warmed up again.

He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned, thinking back over everything that had happened in the space of a short few hours and snorted. "Why the hell did I ask him to tell me he loved me? What am I doing here when I should've just gone home?"

Ichigo shook his head and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel as he opened the door to go back into the bedroom. He looked up and froze in shock when he found Grimmjow there, currently in the middle of collecting his wet clothes and instantly covered himself whilst blushing furiously.

Grimmjow was the first to move and he stood up, clearing his throat and carefully averting his eyes from Ichigo's naked form. "I was uh, just gunna dry your clothes. I left clean ones on the bed."

"T-thanks." Grimmjow nodded and left quickly, leaving Ichigo to exhale shakily, not realising he'd been holding his breath. He glanced at the bed to see the spare clothes and changed into them before curling up in the bed. "I really need to sort this out tomorrow."

...

...

...

Grimmjow threw Ichigo's clothes into the dryer and turned it on before leaning against the counter with a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes, the image of Ichigo walking out the bathroom came to mind and he groaned, rubbing his forehead. He jumped when his phone rang and pulled it out to see it was Nelliel and groaned again before answering the call.

"What Nel?"

"Hey Grimmy! How's things going?"

"Oh just perfect."

"What's wrong?"

Grimmjow sighed and leant against the counter again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's Ichigo."

Nel took a moment to reply, and he could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah. But he thinks I only said it because I asked him to, not because I actually meant it."

"Where is he now?"

"In the spare room, probably asleep."

She sighed and Grimmjow could practically see her chewing her nails in worry and smiled. "You should tell him the truth Grimmy."

"Yeah I will."

"Soon."

"Ok Nel, I will."

"Good. I'm coming down tomorrow, see you then."

"Sure." He dropped the phone on the side and rubbed his head with a heavy sigh before glancing at the door to the spare room. Shaking his head, he snorted and went into his own room. "Now is definitely not the time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Grimmjow woke up with a start when his alarm started beeping loudly and groaned, whacking the offending object to make it stop. He stood up and stretched before frowning, trying to remember what he'd forgotten. When his mind supplied no answer, he shrugged off the feeling and went into the kitchen to get a drink. Halfway through filling the glass, Grimmjow finally remembered that Ichigo was currently asleep in his spare room.

"Shit."

Putting the glass on the side, he went to the door and paused for a moment, remembering what happened last time he went in without knocking. With a sigh, he knocked on the door and waited a minute, when receiving no reply he opened the door cautiously and went in.

Grimmjow sighed in relief when he found Ichigo was still asleep and slowly walked over to him, sighing when he saw Ichigo's sleeping face, smoothed free of his usual scowl. Sitting down next to him, Grimmjow reached out and gently shook Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hey Ichigo, wake up."

Ichigo frowned and shifted in his sleep, mumbling something about 'peanut butter' before sighing and falling silent again. Grimmjow frowned and bent down to brush his lips across Ichigo's ear. Ichigo sighed and pushed against Grimmjow's cheek with a smile. "Five more minutes."

"Ichigo you need to wake up."

His brown eyes flickered open and he looked up at Grimmjow in confusion for a moment before quickly pulling his hand away and sitting up. "I… um… morning?"

Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo started blushing and looked away from him. "Morning yourself. How'd you sleep?"

"Ok I guess. What time is it?"

Grimmjow glanced at his watch. "Just gone eight. You need to get up and ready to go in the next half hour or we're gunna be late for school."

"Yeah, of course." Ichigo stood up and stretch, freezing when he glanced back at Grimmjow to see he was watching him. "What?"

Grimmjow just shook his head and stood up. "Nothing." He went over to the door and opened it again for turning to speak to Ichigo. "I'm gunna get your clothes so come out when you want."

"Sure." Ichigo watched as Grimmjow left the room before sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair. "C'mon Ichigo, just go get your clothes and leave for school, it's not that hard. You don't have to be alone with him again after this." He flinched at his own words and shook his head before leaving the room to find Grimmjow in the kitchen. "Hey."

Grimmjow turned around with Ichigo's clothes in hand and grinned. "Hey."

"Can I have my clothes?" Ichigo stepped forward to take them, frowning when Grimmjow didn't hand them over. "What?"

"I'll give them to you, on one condition."

Ichigo scowled and folded his arms, eyeing Grimmjow sceptically. "And what's that?"

"A kiss." He stated the words simply, but Ichigo was sure he misheard.

"A what?" Ichigo asked dumfoundedly, his arms falling slack at his sides and Grimmjow's grin morphed into a smirk as he stepped closer to the stunned teen.

"A kiss. C'mon Ichigo it aint like we haven't kissed before. Hell, we've done a lot more than kissing."

Ichigo gaped at him for a moment before clearing his throat and chuckling softly. "You always ask for the most difficult things."

Grimmjow frowned as was going to ask what Ichigo meant but never got the chance as Ichigo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Ichigo only intended for it to be a simple kiss, but when Grimmjow's arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer and his tongue slipped into his mouth. Ichigo pressed his body closer to Grimmjow's with a soft moan, grasping the back of Grimmjow's hair tightly.

It was when Grimmjow's hand slipped under his shirt to run down his back Ichigo came back to his senses and realised what was happening. Ichigo pulled away quickly and pushed out of Grimmjow's arms.

"Can- Can I have my clothes now?" Grimmjow held out the clothes wordlessly and Ichigo quickly grabbed them and turned around, going back to Grimmjow's spare room. Dropping the clothes on the bed, he lent against the desk with a heavy sigh. "What the hell am I doing?"

After composing himself, Ichigo managed to change into his clothes and left the ones Grimmjow lent him on the bed as he left the room for what he hoped would be the final time. When he went back into the main room, he found Grimmjow was still stood where he'd been before and Ichigo cleared his throat, gaining the man's attention.

"I'm uh, gunna go…"

When Grimmjow didn't reply, Ichigo took that as his cue to leave and went to the flat door to open it. He jumped when Grimmjow pushed it shut and turned around to find the man stood just a few inches away from him.

"Ichigo…."

He quickly covered Grimmjow's mouth to stop him. Whatever he was going to say, Ichigo didn't want to hear it, he didn't want a repeat of the night before. "I already know Grimmjow so don't say it yeah?" removing his hand, Ichigo sighed and turned around opening the door again before pausing as he stepped outside. Turning around, he gave Grimmjow a small smile. "You know, when I told you I loved you, I meant it, even if you didn't."

Grimmjow's mouth opened in surprise but before he could respond, Ichigo had already closed the door and was halfway towards the elevator. He knew chasing Ichigo down wouldn't help the situation so he let him go for the moment. Turning around, he saw Ichigo's school bag lying innocently on the floor near the door and grinned.

"Guess I have a reason to find you later then."

…

…

…

Ichigo sighed in relief when he finally got to school and glanced at his watch, noting he had around ten minutes before the first class. It was only then he realised he had left his bag at Grimmjow's, and that he had an important project to hand in during his first lesson. Just his luck that his project was currently inside his bag, presumably still at Grimmjow's apartment.

"Well fuck."

He was about to turn around and head back, he'd rather be late and have his project then turn up without it, his teacher would skin him alive for that. As he turned, he heard someone shout his name and sighed defeatedly, turning around to see it was Rukia and he felt his normal scowl slide into place as she walked over.

"What Rukia?"

She stopped in front of him and looked down for a moment before sighing heavily. "Sorry."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose in surprise, he'd never heard Rukia apologise for anything, ever. "Why?" He asked dumfoundedly.

She looked up at him with a frown. "For what happened yesterday of course. I didn't mean to ruin things between you two."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "There wasn't anything to ruin. But I swear to god if you follow me anywhere again, I might have to kill you."

Rukia looked up at him hopefully and smiled. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

The bell signalling classes rang and Ichigo groaned. "What is it?"

"I left my project in my bag, which is still at Grimmjow's. I forgot to pick it up this morning."

Rukia frowned in confusion. "This morning? You spent the night with him?"

Ichigo shook his head as they started walking to class. "Yes, I mean no. I slept in his spare room. It was pouring down with rain and it was dark so I stayed. We didn't do anything."

"Ok." She didn't press her opinions, for which Ichigo was grateful.

As they stopped outside the classroom, he started chewing his lip in worry. What was he going to say to their teacher to convince her about leaving his project by accident?

"Ichigo!" He jumped and turned around to see Grimmjow coming towards them, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw his bag in the man's grasp. He held out the bag when he reached them. "Thought you might want this. Don't you have some big, important project due in today?"

Ichigo, for the moment, forgot about Rukia's presence. "How did you know that?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and smirked. "You've blown me off too many times in the past few weeks because you've been too busy doing your project. I figured you might want it."

"Oh, well… Thanks I guess."

"Don't mention it. Just make sure to check through it before handing it in. Don't want to give your teacher something stupid you accidently left in there." Grimmjow hesitated for a moment, glancing at Rukia before reaching out to cup the side of Ichigo's face, running his thumb along his cheek bone. "See you around Ichi." With that, he left and walked away down the corridor, presumably to his class.

Ichigo stood staring after him in shock, slowly touching his cheek and frowning in confusion. "Ichi?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo's face and sighed heavily; even to her it was painfully obvious what had happened to him. "Ichigo."

"Mmm what?" He jerked out of thoughts and looked at Rukia, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Anyway, we should go inside now."

"Sure."

She followed him inside and they both hastily apologised for being late before going to their seats. As he sat down, Renji lent across from the next desk to whisper to him. "What happened, why are you both late?"

Ichigo shook his head and Renji frowned, but let it drop and returned to sitting upright. He looked down at his bag and sighed, taking out his project before frowning, remembering what Grimmjow had said. "Something inside…"

Renji glanced over with a worried look as he murmured to himself but Ichigo ignored it in favour of opening the folder and flicking though the pages. About halfway through, a small note dropped out onto his desk. He hesitated before picking up the paper and started to open it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

He jumped almost out of his seat and looked up to see his teacher glaring at him. "Yes?"

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Ichigo shook his head and slipped the paper into his pocket. "No, nothing."

"Ok then. Kindly focus your attention to the front the please."

"Sorry."

Renji snickered next to him and Ichigo threw a pen at him, smirking when it hit the side of his face. Grabbing his book and a new pen, Ichigo settled down to pay attention, he really didn't want to be caught slacking again twice in one lesson.

…

…

…

"So Ichigo?"

He glanced up from his food and glared at Renji suspiciously. After two lessons, the note in his pocket had all but been forgotten about and he was currently about to start eating his lunch. "What?"

"What did the note say?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the food, rummaging in his pocket to find it. "Shit! I forgot about it!"

The panicked tone gained all his friends attention and Renji laughed. "Alright calm down. I'm sure it can't be that important."

Ichigo, finally finding the small piece of paper, had stopped listening to Renji and was currently building up the nerve to open the paper. He already knew it was from Grimmjow, but for some reason he couldn't explain, Ichigo felt extremely nervous about reading it. Finally working up the nerve to do it, he unfolded the paper, his eyes widening in surprise as he read it before he laughed, a wide grin threatening to split his face in two.

Scrambling to his feet, Ichigo shoved everything back in his bag in a hurry. "I'll see you guys in next class."

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta go find him."

"Find who?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled the name over his shoulder as he ran off and they all looked at each other uneasily.

"What could he have possibly said to get Ichigo so worked up like that?" Uryu questioned.

Orihime noticed the note Ichigo had read was lying on the floor and picked it up, Rukia noticing her do it. "What does it say?"

She frowned in confusion and looked at Rukia.

"It says, 'I meant it too'."


	8. Hiatus

Sorry everyone but for the time being I'm going on hiatus. Not sure when I'll come back but when I do, I'll continue this story so don't worry, I haven't dropped it completely. Again, sorry for the hiatus but it's gunna happen and I won't have a way to update or write but I promise I will finish it at some point in the future.


End file.
